User blog:Winterwolf7/Upcoming Feature: Multiple Classes
I am interested in looking at ways to streamline some of the Redemption MUD experience. One of the things that I always both loved and hated was need to keep levelling up different characters so I could try different races/classes. It was very time consuming and not ultimately very fun needing to always skill up the same skills over and over. How many times should I really need to level shield block to 100%? Another problem area was often the need for hours in order to get good experience points. This was always tedious for people, leading to the invention of hours equipment, additional ways to get exp, and eventually we even stopped resetting hours when you remorted or reclassed. Some classes are super good at getting around, helping others, getting gear, questing and killing mobs. Other classes are better at power levelling, pkilling, or dueling. With the decrease in the number of players, you won't always have a friendly neighborhood person to help you. But by changing classes you will be able to help yourself, or others, more easily. To streamline some of this, I am planning on implementing the ability to change your character to any class they want, pretty much at any time, without penalties and without losing progress on other classes. Note that this is NOT multi classing and the goal is not to allow characters to have access to more abilities at once than they do now. It's to streamline the process of building/playing multiple classes. Here are some of the details: -You can only customize your initial class selection. For all other classes, you get what customized, plus the basic and default groups for that class. eg. You start as a warrior and add second attack. Later you change to mage. You will still have second attack as a mage. You won't have third/fourth attack as a mage because mages can't legally use that skill. -You can still use trains to gain additional skills on any class. Eventually though, they will be added to your CP (see below). -Your skill percentages are the same, no matter which class you are on. *To be discussed: Remorting or reclassing will still reset your skills currently. -Your base stats (str/dex/con/int/wis) are the same, no matter what class you are on. *To be discussed: Training your stats would be a lot more attractive because you could change classes and keep the stats. -Your exp, cp, groups known, trains, practices, hp, mp, and mv totals are tracked separately for each class. -You only get the starting 3 trains and 5 practices for your initial class selection. You get normal gains upon levelling up any class. -Since legal skills/groups are carried across classes, changing classes recalculates your CP and exp/level each time. Racial multipliers remain the same. This means a pretty standard dwarf warrior who changes to mage will find their exp/level is very high due to the CP costs of the warrior skills they know. Be especially wary of weaponsmaster... it's 40cp on most classes but nearly free for warrior. -You can only change classes when you aren't involved in PK. No quit timer or PK timer both prevent class changing. -You can only change to a new class when you have reached level 25 in your current class. I picked this number so that low level PK can still be a thing and you won't see people spend an eternity levelling all classes from 1-5 to get all the extra trains into their stats super easily. Note that once a class is level 25 you can change to/from it freely. *To be discussed: Or at what minimum level? 5? 10? 25? 51? -You have to go to a trainer to change classes. eg. Temple of Concentration. -You can't change your race, or your remort. One a drow, always a drow. -Once you are a remort, you get access to the basic remort skills regardless of your class. For example, if you remorted while a warrior you would have substitution. But if you changed to cleric, you would have transferance instead. In both cases you would still have butcher. -You can reclass as per normal and it remains as part of that class' progress. You can reclass for each class. eg. Once you change to a warlord, whenever you change to warrior, you would still be a warlord. -Whenever you change classes, all spell affects are removed immediately. -Whenever you change classes, all gear higher than your new level will be unequipped automatically. Let me know your thoughts in notes, e-mails, facebook or on the wiki. Category:Blog posts